


Den dagen, den sorgen

by migraine_Sky



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Ghana, M/M, Sakawa
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Патрис украл жесткий диск, но доставить его по назначению так и не смог.</p><p>В подарок для Graara <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Den dagen, den sorgen (That day, that sorrow) - swedish proverb, meaning: focus on problems only when you face them.

— Мне хотелось бы знать, каким человеком вы себя видите, — голос штатного психолога МИ-6 мистера Клэйворта звучал как всегда ровно и учтиво. — Опишите себя тремя словами.

Джеймс чувствовал усталость в мышцах после тестов, и слабая, но невероятно раздражающая боль в плече мешала ему сосредоточиться на правильных ответах. Он с куда большим удовольствием описал бы тремя (не самыми вежливыми) словами самого мистера Клэйворта, но только лишь снисходительно улыбнулся, прикидывая подходящую формулировку.

— Точность. Лояльность. Профессионализм.

Он едва удержался от издевательской усмешки, выдав этот не самый изобретательный лозунг, и даже мистер Клэйворт слегка скривился. Хотя нет, Бонду всего лишь показалось.

— А как вы думаете, каким видит вас ваше начальство?

«Занозой в заднице».

— Точным. Лояльным. Профессиональным.

— Мнение ваших коллег о вас?

— Я не так много времени провожу в офисе, чтобы иметь представление об их мнении.

— Справедливо. Тогда мнение вашего напарника о вас?

— Мой напарник мертв.

Вряд ли это был нужный ответ. Чертово плечо. Джеймс приготовился к дополнительному блоку вопросов, которого можно было бы избежать, но мистер Клэйворт как ни в чем не бывало продолжал по плану:

— Мнение ваших врагов о вас?

— Каких именно? — насмешливо ответил вопросом Бонд.

— Возьмём самого последнего.

Бонд уставился на пустой белый стол. Спинка стула начала проваливаться назад, голова закружилась от воспоминания падения, спиной вперед, с такой высоты. Он стиснул зубы, борясь с желанием пригнуться ближе к столу, ухватиться за его край.

— Здесь все просто. Он считает меня проигравшим.

— Но вы таковым себя не считаете? Вы хотели бы получить реванш?

— Я хотел бы довести задание до конца, — твердо ответил Джеймс.

— Это для вас самое главное? Вы смогли бы, скажем, сотрудничать со своим врагом ради достижения этой цели?

Бонд тяжело уставился на психолога, начиная терять терпение.

— Я готов делать то, что требует от меня служба.

— Прекрасно, — неожиданно заключил мистер Клэйворт и, с удовлетворением захлопнув папку с записями, поднялся со стула. — Будьте так любезны, проследуйте за мной.

Джеймс удивленно встал, шагнул вслед за психологом в коридор. Психологический тест всегда был последним, неужели они придумали какие-то новые развлечения?

— Проходите, — пригласил мистер Клэйворт, открывая перед Бондом дверь в соседнюю комнату.

В помещении сидел какой-то мужчина, он повернулся к Джеймсу, когда тот показался в дверном проеме, и Бонд узнал его в долю секунды. Наемник из Стамбула, его лицо трудно было вызвать в памяти, оно расплывалось серым пятном, но в реальности его было не спутать с кем-то еще. Плечо ныло все сильнее, тесты разозлили и вымотали, и ярость мгновенно вскипела в Джеймсе, заставила броситься вперед, нанося удар. Джеймс знал, что потерял контроль, его сознанье как будто превратилось в кабину падающего истребителя: со всех сторон доносились сигналы тревоги и горели аварийные огни, _что ты делаешь, что ты творишь, Джеймс_ — но он отпустил штурвал, вошел в штопор. Мужчина вскочил, увернулся от первого удара, пропустил второй, в смятенье отразил третий.

Бонд успел как следует врезать ему, прежде чем его кто-то оттащил, все смешалось, как в бредовых снах, что снились ему в Турции, когда он лечился только обезболивающим и алкоголем. Джеймс помнил лицо наемника со струйкой крови из разбитого носа и его глаза, холодные, ни ярости, ни удивления, — а потом какой-то сумбур, словно еловые ветви, проносящиеся мимо поезда, чьи-то руки, выкрики. Но в одном Джеймс был уверен наверняка, сидя в ожидании М у ее кабинета.

— Надо ли говорить, 007, что последний тест вы провалили, — подтвердила его уверенность М, как только они вошли в кабинет.

Джеймс молчал, только лишь ожидая решения М, как приговора. У него было достаточно времени за последний месяц, чтобы свыкнуться с идеей, что он сброшен со счетов, что он не смог выполнить свою работу. Как и с горькой правдой, что кроме этой работы его ничто больше не интересует. Хотя, смотря на строгое лицо М, он не знал наверняка, ради чего именно вернулся. Ради _кого_.

— Вы меня огорчили, я рассчитывала на вас.

— Оставите или уволите — вам решать, — равнодушно произнес Бонд.

— Безусловно мне. Но последний тест не был психологическим экспериментом, как вы подумали — я действительно рассчитывала на ваше сотрудничество с Патрисом.

Бонд не потрудился скрыть свое удивление.

 _Патрис_. Имя, нисколько не делающее этого человека хоть на йоту понятнее, прозрачнее, только рождающее новые вопросы вдобавок ко всем тем, о которых Джеймс размышлял, ожидая М. Откуда он в МИ-6? Что он вообще здесь делает? Бонд терпеливо ждал разъяснений.

— Патрис нуждается в нашей помощи в обмен на нужную нам информацию.

— О списке, который он украл.

— Да. И который украли у него, прежде чем он смог доставить его тому, кто его нанял.

Бонд невесело усмехнулся.

— Не у вас одного бывают провальные задания, 007, — уязвила его М, мгновенно стерев ухмылку с его лица.

— Он подозревает, что похитители связаны с триадами Гонконга — это пока всё, что он нам сообщил. Патриса с нами объединяет теперь общая цель — ни ему (или же его работодателю), ни нам не хочется иметь этот диск в руках китайской мафии. Он знает, что ему в одиночку не стоит и пытаться противостоять триаде, и предлагает нам объединить усилия. Он поможет нам вернуть диск или хотя бы найти того, кто заказал его кражу первоначально — если мы поможем ему скрыться от недовольства того, кто его нанял.

— Если только Патрис не попытается улизнуть с диском повторно.

— Не исключено.

— Здорово же этот Патрис боится своего работодателя, если сам подался в МИ-6… — мрачно заметил Бонд. — Если только это не какая-нибудь ловушка.

— Наши эксперты так не считают.

— Я готов быть его нянькой, мэм. Если вы сочтете меня готовым.

М ответила ему тяжелым взглядом. Они оба одинаково хорошо знали, что готов он не был, но они работали вместе слишком давно, чтобы руководствоваться исключительно рациональными соображениями.

— Вам передадут дело через пару часов, — заключила М, и Джеймс позволил себе усмешку победителя.


	2. Chapter 2

Джеймс был в новом городе, когда Ронсон позвонил сообщить, что след, по которому Бонд отправился тем утром, — ложный. Бонду потребовалось полчаса, чтобы вернуться в старый город, и Патрис успел первым. Быть может, Джеймс опоздал всего на шесть минут — ровно столько он потерял на въезде на Галатский мост, когда дорогу перегородила громоздкая черная машина, скорее всего, катафалк. Это можно было бы счесть дурным предзнаменованием, если б Джеймс был хоть сколько-то суеверен. Но даже теперь, вспоминая об этом, Бонд всего лишь восстанавливал цепь событий того злополучного дня. Но что-то было не в порядке с его обычно идеальной памятью о собственных действиях, позволяющей ему быть таким блестящим агентом и никогда не повторять одни и те же ошибки дважды. Сейчас его память превратилась в тесный лабиринт стамбульских подворотен и узких улочек, раскаленное солнце слепило его из-под собственных век, за каждым поворотом была новая стена. И только кровь Ронсона на его руках всплывала снова и снова, навязчивым мотивом, как однообразно позвякивающая турецкая музыка в душных такси. Сколько Бонд ни пытался найти, где он допустил ошибку, в какой момент операция пошла не так — эта точка не отыскивалась, оставляя его всего лишь жертвой обстоятельств, без контроля, без руля. У Ронсона был какой-то излишне живой взгляд умных серых глаз, излишне искренняя улыбка.

Это было похоже на первую смерть на его руках, еще на военной службе, многие годы назад — Джеймс и не думал, что он способен вспомнить это чувство растерянности, чувство вины. Вина — слишком человечная эмоция, он не мог себе ее позволить, если хотел продолжать выполнять свою работу безупречно. Чертово падение с моста, должно быть, подкосило его сильнее, чем он хотел бы считать. Перед глазами стояла все та же кровь на руках, слишком яркая в свете ослепляющего африканского солнца, белый песок и алая кровь, и он, Джеймс, но еще совсем другой, не знающий, что ему следует делать — тащить товарища в укрытие или продвигаться перебежками дальше, в душной форме, с тяжёлым оружием наперевес. Он не мог позволить себе стать снова тем же растерянным офицером с живым лицом, уж слишком долгий путь он проделал.

Джеймс встал с постели в унылом лондонском отеле и направился в ванную. На прикроватной тумбочке его ждали пистолет и радио, а также новый паспорт и авиабилеты с пунктом назначения Аккра, Гана.

В Гане людей хоронят в фигурных гробах, вспомнил он. Гробы изготавливают в форме того, что человек любил, чем занимался или даже от чего был зависим. Любимые предметы обихода. Вредные привычки. Несбывшиеся мечты. В чем можно было бы похоронить его, Джеймса? Ну, конечно, помимо его вальтера?

Он представил гроб в виде фарфорового бульдога М, разбитого во время взрыва в ее прежнем кабинете и бережно склеенного заново, и невесело рассмеялся.

В Лондоне было семь утра, и Джеймс Бонд брился перед зеркалом и размышлял о собственных похоронах — какой прекрасный был бы материал для мистера Клэйворта! Но, в самом деле, это как раз-таки было в порядке вещей, и Джеймса больше беспокоило другое. Он смотрел на свое отражение и не узнавал его: уставшее лицо смотрело на него из зеркала глазами человека, увидавшего привидение. Человека, вернувшегося из мира мертвых.

Он дотронулся до края квадратного пластыря на груди, проверяя, плотно ли он прилегает к коже.

— Будь я тобой, я бы избавился от шрапнели в груди, — это были первые слова, которые Патрис произнес при их повторной встрече. Он говорил с легким неопределимым акцентом — не французским, которого Бонд подсознательно ожидал.

Джеймс ответил не то вопросительным, не то просто хмурым взглядом, досадуя, что позволил Патрису заметить, что зажившая рана все еще причиняет ему беспокойство.

— Мои пули — из обедненного урана. Армейская технология США, ты, должно быть, знаешь.

Бонд кивнул. ОбУр-снаряды — бронебойные, имеющие очень большую пробивную способность; ему определенно повезло, что пуля прошла далеко от важных органов. Оперирующий его турецкий врач — если он вообще был врачом — мог не заметить шрапнель, а сам Бонд и не догадался перепроверить позже. Он вскрыл рану ножом прямо в раздевалке тренировочных полигонов МИ-6 и действительно нашел маленькие кусочки металла.

Когда Бонд собрался и вышел из отеля, у входа его уже ждало такси с сидящим внутри Патрисом, чтобы отвезти их в Хитроу. Джеймс поморщился вместо приветствия, садясь в салон, наемник тоже промолчал.

«С таким напарником даже я могу прослыть разговорчивым», — подумалось Джеймсу. _Напарник._ Он иронично покачал головой в ответ собственным мыслям. Сказать по правде, Джеймс не очень-то любил сотрудничать с кем-то на миссиях, особенно если нужно было и путешествовать вместе. Наличие второго человека только делает тебя потенциально более уязвимым, а если ты еще и не можешь ему доверять… Хотя Бонд никому никогда не доверял до конца.

Такси остановилось чуть поодаль от входа в аэропорт, из-за обилия машин; они высадились, забрали багаж.

Отблески красных стоп-сигналов машин разбивались вдребезги на мокром асфальте. Светит ли солнце в Лондоне когда-либо? Вероятно, нет, Бонд видел только дождь. А вот, например, в том же Стамбуле всегда было солнечно и жарко. Но на миссиях некогда было наслаждаться хорошей погодой. Джеймс мог бы сказать, что повидал весь мир, но он не видел его по-настоящему. Его взгляд был всегда сосредоточен на вещах, примерно одинаковых в любом уголке мира — циферблаты, экраны, машины, люди. Он как никто другой мог бы сказать, что люди повсюду одинаковы: тот же ритм пульса гонит кровь по их венам, те же уязвимые места, те же реакции. В том или ином смысле, они все были для него мишенями; будь они врагами или союзниками.

Джеймс попытался спрятаться глубже в свое пальто: холодный ветер дул прямо в лицо. Он и сейчас присматривался боковым зрением, как к мишени, стараясь попасть в один ритм с Патрисом, — и вот он шагнул шире, как будто задержал дыхание при гребке и вынырнул на нужную волну, шаги начали отбивать одинаковый ритм под нескончаемым дождем. Стало как будто легче, Джеймс скосил глаза. Патрис прятал лицо от ветра за поднятым воротником.

Перелет до Аккры должен был занять шесть с половиной часов. Уже сидя в салоне самолета, Бонд по-прежнему украдкой присматривался к Патрису. Профессиональное любопытство — желание знать о потенциальном противнике (коим вообще мог стать любой человек, тем более тот, кто им уже успел побывать) — подогревалось еще и неразговорчивостью наемника. Патрис сидел рядом словно с незнакомым случайным попутчиком, не пытаясь себя ничем занять, просто пережидая. Военная подготовка научила их обоих терпеливо ждать — в том, что Патрис когда-то тоже служил, Бонд не сомневался.

— Так почему Гана? — наконец словно нехотя произнес Бонд. — Я знаю официальную версию: туда ведет след тех, кто украл у тебя диск. Но все не так просто, так ведь?

Патрис настороженно посмотрел на Джеймса — возможно, это было его выражение лица по умолчанию.

— Диск уже где-то в Азии.

— Тогда тебе лучше пояснить, — угрожающе предупредил Бонд.

— В Гане я надеюсь найти след того, кто меня нанял. Мне показалось, для твоего начальства это приоритет? А найдя его, глядишь, и диск тоже отыщем, — зловеще игриво продолжил Патрис, демонстрируя, что он располагает большей информацией, чем МИ-6. Затем он отвернулся, давая понять, что это — все, что он пока желает сообщить агенту.

Он знал, чем поддразнить Джеймса — тот мало что ненавидел так, как неведение. Но Джеймс не собирался _добиваться_ от него информации, во всяком случае, пока. Он запустил руки в карманы куртки, нащупал конверт с билетами и еще какую-то бумагу, достал ее.

К билетам его новый квартирмейстер приложил туристическую брошюру, вероятно, просто чтобы поиздеваться. «Гана — одна из самых удивительных стран Африки, богатая живописными ландшафтами, великолепными условиями для экскурсий и пляжного отдыха. Вам повезло, так как вы имеете возможность провести свой самый запоминающийся и разносторонний отдых года!» Бонд усмехнулся. Точно издевается.

— Экскурсии и пляжный отдых, — прочел вслух Патрис, повернувшийся на его усмешку. — В брошюре, наверное, не пишут, что это еще и седьмая страна в мире по количеству кибер-преступности? Про наркотики и проституцию я даже не говорю.

Бонд перелистнул пару страниц.

— Нет, кажется, не пишут. Зато есть заметка про этикет. «При общении с ганийцами все нужно делать правой рукой: пожимать руку, подавать предметы или протягивать деньги».

— Может, еще и стрелять в них только правой рукой? — серьезно спросил Патрис, но, получив от Бонда тяжелый взгляд, примирительно добавил: — Я в любом случае правша.

Бонд не смог не усмехнуться. Немного помолчав, он снова спросил:

— Так кого мы собираемся искать в Аккре?

— Думаю, нам нужно хорошее джу-джу*, — насмешливо ответил Патрис.

— Так мы будем искать шамана? — Бонд взглядом давал понять, что не ожидал, что Патрис будет отшучиваться, но все же подыграл.

— Именно так, — серьезно ответил Патрис, пронзительно смотря на Бонда холодными глазами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джу-джу (ju-ju) – африканское слово с французскими корнями. Обозначает амулет или оберег у западно-африканских народностей, а также магическую силу такого амулета.


	3. Chapter 3

Маленький аэропорт встретил их незатейливой надписью «Добро пожаловать в Аккру — врата в Африку», а также постером, предупреждающим об опасностях перевозки наркотиков в своем теле посредством фотографии окровавленных кишок вскрытого трупа и заголовка «Вы ПРОГЛОТИЛИ какие-нибудь наркотические вещества?».

— Не знаю, как насчет наркотических веществ, но выпить я бы не отказался, — буквально озвучил мысли Джеймса Патрис.

Бонд не отозвался, он только почувствовал, как непонятная злость, которая вскипела в нем в помещении МИ-6 и заставила наброситься на Патриса, начала возвращаться, хотя только что, в самолете, ему казалось, что они начинают находить общий язык. Он знал, что, скорее всего, виной тому его не успевшая оправиться психика, а не эта сомнительная миссия и даже не присутствие Патриса; но этот факт только больше раздражал его, раздражала необходимость пользоваться неисправным оружием, коим теперь являлось его тело.

Они сели в стандартное двухцветное такси, как будто сделанное из частей разных машин, с лозунгом на бампере «If you miss heaven you cry» — религиозные высказывания на машинах и маршрутных мини-автобусах, зовущихся «тро-тро», похоже, были здесь необычайно популярны. Центральные улицы были забиты машинами, новенькие отели и офисы возвышались над одноэтажной жилой застройкой. Разнообразные рекламные щиты и вывески, кроме всего прочего, с завидной частотой зазывали в различные интернет-кафе и предлагали услуги в сфере Ай-Ти и компьютерной техники.

Гана, в отличие от соседних стран западной Африки, страдающих от бедности и войн с момента получения ими независимости, довольно стабильно развивалась последние пятьдесят лет. Интернет появился здесь в числе первых африканских стран и вместе с благом информации, образования и легкого общения принес широкие возможности для разнообразной криминальной активности.

— Ты бывал в Гане раньше? — поинтересовался Патрис, когда они вышли из такси у безликого трехэтажного отеля.

— Только проездом, — ответил Бонд, хмуро косясь по сторонам сквозь солнечные очки, несмотря на то, что небо было затянуто серыми облаками.

— И про сакаву ты не слышал? — снова задал вопрос Патрис, как только они забрали ключи от номера и направились по длинному узкому коридору.

— Это что, овощ какой-то?

— Сакава — основной источник дохода для многих жителей Ганы, — сообщил Патрис. — Смесь кибер-преступлений и традиционных африканских ритуалов. Интернет и черная магия.

— Так вот какого шамана мы будем искать… И что же, ты уже прибегал к его услугам?

— Я — нет. Но я знаю кое-кого, кто прибегал.

 _Опять недомолвки._ Джеймс понимал, что Патрис наверняка догадывается, что жив, только пока знает больше, чем знает Бонд, и выдача информации будет равносильна самоубийству. А суицидальных наклонностей у него вроде не наблюдалось, так что добиваться у него этой информации силой было бы довольно бесполезно. Но это не значило, что у Бонда, тем не менее, не было большого искушения попытаться.

Их номер выглядел таким же безликим, как и гостиница. Бонд бросил пиджак на одну из кроватей, на вид обещавших быть неудобными; но он и не рассчитывал на спокойный сон, пока он работает в паре с наемником. Патрис достал мобильный, набрал чей-то номер.

— Кому ты звонишь? — резко спросил Бонд.

Патрис не ответил, только поднял руку, призывая подождать; и агент резко метнулся, выбил у него мобильный из рук, впечатал его в стену спиной.

— Я спросил, кому ты звонишь, — прорычал Бонд ему в лицо.

— Давай, набей мне морду, если тебе наконец станет от этого легче! — процедил сквозь зубы Патрис, вцепившись в одежду Джеймса. — Если твой уязвленный комплекс альфа-самца не дает тебе работать…

Он непроизвольно дернулся, когда Бонд замахнулся в ударе, но его кулак с силой впечатался в стену вместо лица Патриса, и Джеймс разжал хватку, смотря на него с ненавистью, тяжело выдыхая. Наемник смерил его взглядом, одернул одежду.

— Теперь, если позволишь, я позвоню своему знакомому, Квами, и попрошу, чтобы он пригнал нам машину. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь разъезжать повсюду на такси, — ровно проговорил он, и его глаза были похожи на серый талый городской лед.

Бонд отступил, презрительно кивнул. Патрис поднял свой телефон, набрал номер заново, и Бонд вышел на небольшую террасу их номера, словно вдруг не желая даже слышать его разговор. Ему не хватало воздуха, было слишком жарко, он тяжело оперся руками об ограждение.

Патрис ошибался, не уязвленные комплексы бросали Бонда в ярость. Его выводило из равновесия то, что он не узнает сам себя — где его холодный и трезвый ум, его знаменитая сдержанность? Глядя на невозмутимое лицо наемника, он и сам невольно подумал о черной магии: словно с помощью какого-то дьявольского ритуала он и Патрис поменялись телами, или, скорее, сознаниями; и теперь он, Джеймс, неуверенно вглядывался в беспристрастно-холодный взгляд.

В их первую встречу Патрис запомнился Бонду совершенно другим: в его глазах то и дело проскальзывала какая-то тревожность, он казался рыбой, выброшенной на берег. Словно он больше привык выжидать и прятаться, действовать на расстоянии, а не убегать от противника, дышащего ему в затылок. И хотя в том, как Патрис уходил от преследования или вел рукопашный бой, чувствовалась профессиональная сноровка, Бонд был уверен, что победа осталась бы за ним, Бондом, — если б не выстрел Ив. Было ли это частью ритуала?

— Машина будет ждать нас на соседней улице через десять минут, — Патрис выглянул на террасу, и Бонд распрямился, вернулся в номер, достал из пиджака Вальтер и перепрятал его за поясом.

Они молча вышли, так же молча прошли квартал до следующего перекрестка, где их ждала новенькая тойота. Водитель вышел из машины, завидев Патриса. Они обменялись несколькими фразами на французском, он передал наемнику ключи и без дальнейших церемоний удалился вниз по улице, скрывшись в ближайшем переулке. Бонда он словно вообще не заметил, что было понятно для такого рода ситуаций — меньше знаешь, крепче спишь.

— Сегодня мой контакт занят, — сказал Патрис, припарковав машину на гостевой стоянке их отеля. — Нужно подождать до завтра.

— Что ж, это шанс пойти выпить, как ты, кажется, хотел, — Бонд не показал, что его раздражала задержка и новая неопределенность.

Патрис почти улыбнулся, посмотрел внимательно.

В баре было людно, празднично. За рядами бутылок напротив барной стойки было длинное зеркало; и Бонд поглядывал на отражение Патриса между бликов мигающих разноцветных гирлянд, ритмичных движений бармена, встряхивающего шейкер.

— Твой контакт — он вообще существует? — как-то нетипично доброжелательно спросил Джеймс, поворачиваясь к наемнику. — Или ты просто тянешь время?

— Если ты не доверяешь мне сейчас, то поверишь ли моему ответу? — с усталым равнодушием ответил тот.

— Мне просто интересно, ты правда так спокоен или просто очень хорошо притворяешься?

— А с чего мне переживать? — Патрис вызывающе улыбнулся своей недоулыбкой, никогда не доходящей до глаз.

— Хотя бы потому, что я не задумываясь пристрелю тебя, если что-то пойдет не так, — все так же издевательски добродушно произнес Бонд, и Патрис улыбнулся шире, отвел взгляд и снова посмотрел агенту в глаза, словно это было остроумное подшучивание или даже флирт.

— Разве ты не понял, что я уже мертвец? Я умер, когда не выполнил свою работу. И фактическая смерть — просто вопрос времени.

Его взгляд был пронзителен, и Джеймсу вдруг стало не по себе, самодовольная улыбка исчезла с лица.

— Если ты так уверен, зачем же тогда вся эта затея, сотрудничество с МИ-6?

— Человеку свойственно хвататься за жизнь, даже в безнадежной ситуации. Тебе ли этого не знать?

Бонду показалось, что он смотрит в глаза человеку, висящему над обрывом, на большой высоте, который вот-вот соскользнёт вниз. Ощущение падения с моста снова живо вернулось к нему, он едва не пошатнулся на высоком барном стуле.

— И каково это — быть мертвым? — серьезно спросил он, отвернувшись к зеркалу.

— Чертовски одиноко, — неожиданно прямо ответил Патрис и залпом допил свой ром.


	4. Chapter 4

Джеймсу снился туман шотландских низин, и холод, холод. Он сидел один в высокой жухлой траве с ружьем в руках и ждал. Ружье было слишком громоздкое, слишком тяжелое — как в детстве, когда отец брал его с собой на охоту. И печальный свист переговаривающихся птиц звучал явственно, совсем как настоящий.

Ему снился его дом — там, в стороне, за высокой травой, — в который он никогда больше не собирался возвращаться, но который в мыслях он продолжал звать своим домом.

— Джеймс, — позвал чей-то голос из-за спины.

Но он сидел, не двигался, не дышал, сжимал ружье. Охотник не должен отзываться на голоса.

— Джеймс, — голос сменился на шепот, шелестящий, как трава, в которой вдруг промелькнула живая извивающаяся лента.

Если ты шепчешь ночью, ты призываешь змей — так сказала ему пожилая кухарка в его первый визит в Африку.

— Джеймс.

Он по-прежнему не двигался, даже когда заметил, что змея — большая, пестрая, каких он видел только в Африке — уже оплела его ногу, он только крепче сжимал ружье и ждал, ждал.

Он открыл глаза. Из ванны доносились шелестящие звуки льющегося душа, белый пасмурный свет лился из окон. Когда-то Африка была яркой, полной красок и разноцветных пятен. Почему же сейчас и она выглядела такой серой? Джеймс сел, сонно потер лицо и подумал, что спал этой ночью куда крепче, чем ожидал.

Когда после завтрака они сели в машину и поехали в сторону пригорода, Джеймса немного мутило. Он надеялся, что это побочный эффект таблеток для профилактики малярии, а не отравление — но в здешней еде никогда нельзя было быть уверенным, особенно с непривычки. На дороге со всех сторон доносились автомобильные гудки, на которые, как и на правила дорожного движения, никто не обращал внимания. Едва разминувшись в очередной раз с неповоротливым, но очень нахальным тро-тро, Патрис выругался вполголоса на незнакомом Джеймсу языке.

— Это какой-то североевропейский язык, верно? — немного погодя спросил Бонд. — Норвежский?

Патрис не отвечал, следил за дорогой.

— Может, шведский? — в духе дружелюбной, ни к чему не обязывающей беседы продолжал Бонд. — Я знаю на шведском одну фразу. _Jag knullar ditt bröd*._

Патрис рассмеялся, подтверждая, что агент не ошибся с языком, бросил взгляд на Джеймса. И тот как-то отстраненно подумал, что ему нравится, как искренняя улыбка преображает лицо Патриса, его глаза.

— Может, расскажешь поподробнее, какие у нас на сегодня планы? — продолжил Бонд, и Патрис непривычно охотно, как показалось агенту, кивнул.

— Когда я был в Гане в прошлый раз, то слышал забавную историю. Одного парня из тусовки моего делового партнера убила проститутка. Но не просто убила — она еще и отрезала ему член.

— Из мести? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Бонд.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Патрис. — В Гане есть такой вид бизнеса.

— Что, торговля отрезанными пенисами? — почти не удивился агент.

— В Африке все религии основаны на ритуалах. Большинство из них — это сделки с духами. И если для одних духов сойдет что-нибудь безобидное, вроде убийства курицы или ночной пробежки голышом с пустым гробом в придачу, то для более могущественных духов нужно что-то более существенное.

— Отрезанный хрен.

— Быстрый способ заработать двенадцать тысяч баксов, между прочим. Так вот, тот неудачник, Ману, — он и сам незадолго до этого заказал ритуал, причем весьма успешный. Его _сакава_ принесла ему и его партнеру огромную прибыль, сделав их одними из главных игроков в этом бизнесе за последние несколько лет. Так что та _ашаво*_ , явно приезжая, не знала, с кем связалась. Партнер Ману, Кодзо, как я слышал, поклялся во что бы то ни стало найти суку, не знаю уж, из каких-то сентиментальных чувств или из тех же суеверий — говорят, после того случая _джу-джу_ Кодзо стало подводить.

— Это все очень увлекательно, но как все эти люди связаны с нашим азиатским приятелем? — нетерпеливо спросил Бонд.

— Тут нет короткого способа рассказать, — почти извиняющимся тоном ответил Патрис, который все еще не создавал впечатление человека, любящего рассказывать байки часами. — У Ману есть брат, Агима. Сначала они с Кодзо втроем были одной бандой, но потом Агиме повезло найти себе что-то еще и свалить из страны.

Бонду показалось, что он начинает догадываться, к чему Патрис клонит.

— И теперь этот Агима… работает на твоего работодателя?

Патрис улыбнулся, явно довольный тем, что его напарник схватывает на лету.

— Неужели таким сложным путем, через Африку, легче подобраться к этому человеку? — спросил Бонд скорее риторически.

— Я даже не знаю его имени, одна только буква — S. Все заказы он делал полностью через сеть, и…

— _Все_ заказы? То есть, кража диска — это не первый раз, когда ты на него работаешь?

— Нет. И именно поэтому я все же встречался с кем-то из его людей.

— С Агимой, — утвердительно уточнил Бонд, и Патрис кивнул.

— И как ты узнал про его брата?

— Случайно. Это еще одна долгая история, может быть, в другой раз… Судя по навигатору, мы скоро приедем.

Дорога, которая к тому времени стала однополосной, на навигаторе не отображалась, поэтому на экране они двигались по белой пустоте к обозначенным координатам. По краю обочины на асфальт наплывал песок, по ней же, за неимением тротуара, шли пешеходы; тут и там попадались женщины, которые с удивительной легкостью и грациозностью несли большие тюки, тазы или ведра на голове. Пару раз помимо пешеходов вдоль дороги вышагивали коровы. Тяжелые кущи тропической зелени нависали с обеих сторон, между ними торчали деревянные заборы и одноэтажные дома за ними.

— Ты говорил, что мы едем к шаману, — напомнил Бонд, намекая на необходимость дополнительных объяснений.

— Кодзо, в надежде вернуть удачу, сменил шамана и как раз сегодня будет у Мадам Лумуси. И, раз он хочет знать, где найти шлюху, а мы хотим знать, где найти Агиму, нам есть о чем побеседовать.

 

Чтобы найти ритуальный двор Мадам Лумуси, одних только географических координат было недостаточно. Покрутившись между приземистыми домами и узенькими переулочками, Джеймс выбрал из рассматривающих их с доброжелательным любопытством зевак молодого парня, худо-бедно изъясняющегося по-английски, и предложил ему немного поработать проводником, на что тот согласился с большим энтузиазмом. Миссии в таких странах, как Гана, всегда имели дополнительные сложности в сравнении со странами более прогрессивными; однако было и одно большое несомненное преимущество — за деньги здесь всегда можно было найти людей, готовых сделать для тебя что угодно.

Оставив другого охотника заработать приглядывать за машиной, они последовали за проводником, представившемся как Соно, плутать между заборов, зарослей и веревок с развешенным бельем, пока они не остановились у деревянной калитки, помеченной черной краской каким-то символом.

Соно жестом остановил их и, произнеся: « _Ah dey come rydee, make you no worry*_ », скрылся за калиткой. Несколько минут спустя, когда Бонд уже хотел перестать ждать и войти самостоятельно, Соно выглянул из-за калитки, делая призывный жест: « _Chalé make we go*_ ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“Jag knullar ditt bröd” – (шведск.) ругательство, переводящееся как “I fuck your bread”. Не спрашивайте.  
> *ашаво – (йоруба) проститутка  
> *“Ah dey come rydee, make you no worry” – (ганийский пиджин англ.) “I’ll be right back, don’t worry”  
> *“Chalé make we go” – (ганийский пиджин англ.) “Let’s go”.


	5. Chapter 5

С трех сторон ритуальный двор Мадам Лумуси окружали лачуги, с четвертой стороны простирало свои ветви священное дерево, неотъемлемый элемент ритуальной жизни. Джеймс и Патрис, прошествовав за Соно, оказались в толпе наблюдателей, стоящих полукругом; заинтересованные ритуалом, ганийцы почти не обращали на новоприбывших внимания, когда они протискивались мимо, поближе к центру двора. Там, рядом с играющими на ритуальных барабанах, обязательно сопровождающих любое общение с духами, стояли, преклонив колени, двое мужчин, а перед ними возвышалась сама Мадам Лумуси. В мужчинах можно было легко узнать приверженцев _сакавы_ : дорогая одежда, броские аксессуары, вроде крупного перстня на указательном пальце — магическая сила такого украшения обеспечивала успех владельцу в его аферах, когда он этим самым пальцем нажимал на «enter». Джеймс взглядом указал на клиентов шаманки, вопросительно посмотрел на Патриса, и тот кивнул.

Ритуал, судя по всему, подходил к концу: гипнотический ритм барабанов еще звучал, но на земле уже почти перестала трепыхаться курица с перерезанным горлом, а Мадам Лумуси с замедляющейся частотой резко выкрикивала одну и ту же фразу, делая паузы, словно чтобы удостовериться в их эффекте. На ней было цветастое платье с многоуровневой юбкой, объемное _геле_ * алого цвета венчало голову. Ее лицо было жесткое, граненое, словно выточенное из черного дерева, по нему было невозможно определить ее возраст. Редкие морщины, острые, как прорези, свидетельствовали не о возрасте, а о сосредоточении эмоций: две линии нахмуренных бровей, угловые складки натянутых губ — которые, несмотря на свою полноту и мягкость, ничуть не смягчали само лицо.

Курица трепыхнулась в последний раз, Мадам Лумуси простерла руки в стороны, и барабаны умолкли. Оба ее клиента, почтительно закивав, поднялись с колен и, отряхнув брюки, начали не спеша отступать из середины круга; Патрис, быстро схватив Джеймса за плечо и веско произнеся: «Стой здесь», направился между тут же начавшими расходиться зеваками, наперерез клиентам жрицы. Бонд, конечно, не собирался его слушать и, помешкав лишь немного, хотел было последовать за наемником, но Соно окликнул его, энергично жестикулируя. Агент обернулся: Мадам Лумуси подошла ближе и что-то говорила, по всей видимости, ему; и он невольно замер, уставившись в ее лицо. Казалось, что от пронзительного взгляда ее глаз — черных, с желтоватыми белками — не могла скрыться ни одна мысль, ни одно слово, хотя она и не знала его языка.

— Мадам Лумуси спрашивает, пришёл ли ты сюда избавиться от проклятья, — услужливо перевел Соно, и Джеймс, нахмурившись, уставился уже на него.

— Что?

— Мадам Лумуси говорит, что видит, что ты пришел к ней за помощью, и она поможет тебе.

Непонятная растерянность охватила вдруг Джеймса; он бросил взгляд в сторону Патриса: тот уже стоял рядом с поклонниками _сакавы_ , что-то говорил, непринужденно жестикулируя. Мадам Лумуси снова заговорила, и Джеймс не мог не повернуться обратно к ней. Разговаривала она резко, как будто с ненавистью выплевывая слова, каким-то бесцветным голосом; хотя сами звуки ее речи были мелодичные, округлые — но тяжелые, ее голос как будто ворочал обросшие илом камни в речном потоке.

— Мадам Лумуси говорит, что духи заморочили тебе голову. Они притворяют теми, кем не являются, и ты не должен их слушать.

Джеймс снова посмотрел в сторону Патриса: один из ганийцев кому-то звонил, наемник расслабленно улыбался. Жрица резко протянула руку и, растопырив пальцы, прижала ее к груди Джеймса: он мигом обернулся на ее движение, собираясь схватить ее руку — но тут неожиданно, словно к нему прижали дефибриллятор, волна энергии ощутимо ударила его, прошла насквозь. Он удивленно заморгал, застигнутый врасплох, не в силах сдвинуться с места, беспомощный в руках какой-то хрупкой женщины. И, как будто вызванные из небытия силой ее прикосновения, перед его глазами вспыхнули образы — как из сегодняшнего сна, только в сотни раз живее, несравнимые ни с какими снами.

 

_Джеймс видит свою мать с книгой у их старого камина и подле нее мальчика — самого себя, возящегося на полу с какими-то игрушками._

_— Святой Гинфорт — не обычный святой, ведь это был пес, — произносит его мать, и он явственно слышит ее французский акцент, когда она говорит: «Гинфорт»._

_— Как же пес может стать святым, мама?_

_— А вот слушай, Джимми. Гинфорт был псом одного рыцаря, и однажды рыцарь отправился на охоту, оставив Гинфорта охранять своего маленького сына. Когда рыцарь вернулся с охоты и вошел в детскую комнату, то увидел, что в ней страшный беспорядок — колыбель была перевернута, ребёнка нигде не было видно, а Гинфорт скалился на своего хозяина окровавленной пастью._

_Мальчик слушает, застыв на месте, забыв про игрушки, и она продолжает сказывать ему французскую легенду:_

_— Решив, что Гинфорт загрыз его сына, рыцарь в ярости убил собаку. И вдруг он услышал детский плач. Рыцарь перевернул колыбель и увидел своего сына, лежащего под ней, целого и невредимого, а рядом с ним — мертвую змею._

_Джеймс смотрит на них, и ему кажется, что можно протянуть руку и дотронуться, а шипящие угли в камине превращаются в змей, разноцветных змей, расползающихся по комнате._

_— Но почему в книге нарисован волк, мама? — спрашивает мальчик и поворачивается лицом к Джеймсу, и тот уже не уверен, что это он сам._

_— Это та же история, но из легенд Северного Уэльса*, — отвечает мать, и, хотя в ее речи все тот же легкий французский акцент, Джеймс больше не узнает ее голос. — Верный пес загрыз волка, защищая младенца._

_— Только чтобы погибнуть так же, как этот самый волк, — поджимает тонкие губы мальчик, и это совсем не Джеймс, а книга падает на пол из руки, обвитой змеей._

 

Джеймс словно вынырнул на поверхность после долгого пребывания под водой, солнце ударило ему в глаза, в ушах оглушительно стучал то ли пульс, то ли ритм барабанов, земля плыла под ногами. Рука Мадам Лумуси больше не прикасалась к его груди, только ее глаза все так же всматривались в его лицо, пронзительно, жестоко.

— Что она сделала?! — хрипло спросил Джеймс у Соно, схватив его одной рукой за рубашку, то ли угрожая, то ли пытаясь сохранить равновесие, тут же поворачиваясь к самой Мадам Лумуси: — Что ты сделала?!

Ответа не было, или Джеймс просто не слышал его — глухой стук барабанов в ушах не смолкал, становясь только громче. Он с досадой отпустил Соно, вертя головой и пытаясь понять, в какой стороне должен находиться наемник, и, наконец, нашел всех троих, по-прежнему стоящих в тени одной из хижин. Что-то блеснуло в руке Патриса: какая-то дымка, должно быть пыль в воздухе, словно бы мешала Джеймсу рассмотреть; он прищурился, и внутри у него похолодело.

 

В руках у Патриса был жесткий диск.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Геле – африканский женский головной убор, сделанный с помощью определенным образом обернутого вокруг головы платка.
> 
> *Легенда о Храбром Гелерте.


	6. Chapter 6

Джеймс ринулся в сторону навеса, под которым стоял Патрис и ганийцы. Воздух сопротивлялся его движениям, как будто он бежал по колено в воде, а горизонт раскачивался, словно Джеймс был невероятно пьян. Единственное, что он мог с этим сделать — лишь отдавать себе в этом отчет и надеяться, что это временный эффект какого-то наркотика, а не быстродействующего яда. Он знал, что в любом случае у него нет времени прийти в себя; на ходу он достал свой пистолет, но тут же понял, что не сможет как следует прицелиться даже с расстояния в пару метров. Поэтому он просто бросился на не ждавшего такого подвоха Патриса, повалил его с ног, придавив сверху и приставив пистолет к его виску.

— Это ты напичкал меня какой-то дрянью? — прохрипел Бонд, хотя еще секунду назад он собирался в первую очередь спросить о диске.

Он почувствовал, что может контролировать свои действия все меньше и меньше, что время утекает, как на экране обратного отсчета бомбы. Патрис молчал, в замешательстве уставившись на агента, то ли упорствуя, то ли не понимая, о чем он говорит; и Бонд уже почти нажал на спусковой крючок — суждено ему самому было выжить или нет, а упускать наемника второй раз он не собирался, — но тут раздались выстрелы, пули со свистом пролетели над головой Джеймса, а одна попала в его плечо. Патрис выхватил пистолет, спихивая Джеймса на землю, и, к смутному удивлению агента, выстрелил несколько раз в ответ — тот думал, что стреляющие были заодно с наемником, но, обернувшись, в пыльной дымке и хаосе разбегающихся жителей деревни разглядел каких-то людей в бронежилетах, рассыпающихся по укрытиям. Кто-то продолжил стрельбу со стороны Джеймса и Патриса — должно быть, его ганийские приятели, которые еще не успели скрыться, когда Джеймс атаковал наемника.

— Гребанное ЦРУ, — обронил Патрис и, пользуясь прикрывающим огнем, вскочил на ноги и втащил Бонда в хижину, только чтобы быстро помочь ему встать и тут же выскочить на улицу с другой стороны.

Джеймс, собрав последние силы, бросился следом, даже не пытаясь проанализировать, преследуют ли агенты ЦРУ практикантов _сакавы_ или наконец напали на след Патриса — единственное, на чем он сосредоточился огромным усилием воли, была попытка выжить. Они продрались через сухие кусты, перемахнули через низкий забор — Джеймс, скорее, через него перевалился, — пересекли чей-то внутренний дворик и, преодолев еще один забор, очутились на дороге. Им повезло: невдалеке показалась машина, медленно ехавшая по узкой ухабистой полосе старого асфальта; и, когда Патрис выскочил перед ней с пистолетом, водитель тут же решил передать автомобиль в их неограниченное пользование. Последнее, что Джеймс услышал, была песня, играющая в салоне — к его удивлению, это был не какой-нибудь хип-хоп на _чви_ ; знакомый голос меланхолично напомнил ему: _«No safety or surprise, the end»,_ — когда он уже на ходу захлопывал свою дверь, а потом все смолкло и стало темно.

Джеймс медленно открыл глаза. Перед ним крутился вентилятор на потолке — словно лопасти вертолета, подумал он. В комнате был полумрак, свет шел от тусклого торшера, но почему-то мигал разноцветными отблесками. Джеймс повернул голову и увидел телевизор, включенный без звука. Патрис сидел в кресле, положив ноги на журнальный столик и уставившись в экран: там был футбольный матч. Джеймс пошевелился, и кто-то глухо застонал. Похоже, это был он сам: плечо напомнило о себе резкой болью. Патрис обернулся на звук.

— Судя по всему, это был не яд — раз ты очнулся, — невозмутимо заметил он, поворачиваясь обратно к телевизору.

Бонд с некоторым трудом приподнялся на постели, на которой лежал, потянулся за стоящей рядом на тумбочке бутылкой воды. Лопасти крутились и крутились, и он почувствовал, что его мутит.

— Скорее всего, — продолжил Патрис, — кто-то хотел тебя обокрасть.

Бонд немного подождал, пока до него дойдет смысл слов наемника — мысли были все такими же тягучими, действие наркотика пока не кончилось. Он сталкивался с подобным в Коломбии: местные банды воров или мошенников по кредиткам используют какой-нибудь скополамин или флюнитразепам, чтобы незаметно одурманивать своих жертв. Субстанция может быть не только подмешана в напиток, но и нанесена прямо на кожу через просыпанный порошок или прикосновение, мгновенно поглощаемая организмом. Эта версия действительно была довольно правдоподобной; если только Бонд мог быть таким невнимательным, чтобы кто-то успел сделать это незаметно; хотя в тесной толпе это было не так уж трудно. Тем не менее Бонд с угрюмым недоверием покосился на наемника. Почему-то ему показалось, что под подушкой должен быть пистолет, но его рука ощутила лишь прохладную гладь простыни.

— Прежде чем ты опять попробуешь меня пристрелить, может, объяснишь, что это вообще было? Почему ты бросился на меня? — спросил Патрис. — Если, конечно, причина была не только в том, что ты был обдолбанный.

Бонд помедлил с ответом, делая еще глоток воды — нужно было пить как можно больше, ведь эта дрянь и так будет выходить из его организма по меньшей мере пару дней. Он хорошо помнил жесткий диск в руках Патриса — хард, выцарапанный из ноутбука, с обломанной частью по краю, — но уже не был так уверен, что это не было галлюцинацией, и проверить это теперь было, пожалуй, невозможно. Одно было ясно: Патрис все еще намерен продолжать их «программу сотрудничества», раз он вытащил Джеймса из перестрелки. Поэтому он угрюмо кивнул:

— Только в этом.

— Отлично, — серьезно ответил Патрис, и затем усмехнулся, как будто немного расслабляясь. — А то я уж думал, тебя так взбесил жесткий диск в моих руках.

Джеймсу стало очень жарко, лопасти перед глазами замелькали еще быстрее, оглушающе шумя в ритме его учащенного сердцебиения, не давая ничего разглядеть; но, похоже, Патрис широко улыбался. Агент попытался сесть, но смог продержаться лишь несколько секунд, равновесие трудно было удержать даже сидя. Он опрокинулся обратно на кровать, и в его голове прозвучало _«это конец»_ , а затем… Затем стало совсем тихо, шум лопастей исчез, и Джеймс почувствовал непостижимое спокойствие. Он ведь знал, он все знал — еще тогда, в Лондоне, рассматривая себя в зеркале поутру, он знал.

— Ты получил его или отдал? — равнодушно спросил он, смотря в потолок.

— Получил, — невозмутимо ответил Патрис. — К счастью, они не совсем понимали, насколько бесценная вещь попалась им в руки.

— И теперь ты, конечно же, вернешь диск в МИ-6, как и обещал, — Бонд с трудом сдерживал смех, и, судя по звукам, Патрис тоже коротко рассмеялся.

Как они могли так просчитаться — он сам, М, мистер Клейворт, все эти драные эксперты МИ-6, черт бы их подрал! С самого начала Патрис использовал их, лишь чтобы беспроблемно пересечь границы и отвязаться от ЦРУ; и они все были настолько готовы хвататься за соломинку, что просто закрыли глаза на очевидное.

— Но то, что диск не получит МИ-6, не означает, что его получит мой заказчик.

Бонд повернул голову, лицо Патриса было совершенно серьезным, ни усмешки, ни торжества. Может, это все было все той же галлюцинацией, может быть, он, агент 007, сейчас лежит где-то посреди песка и лачуг, истекая кровью? Джеймс закрыл глаза, под веками переливались оранжево-багровые пятна, словно зарево от взрыва.

— Ты же знаешь, что твое начальство не ждет твоего возвращения, Джеймс. По крайней мере, не с пустыми руками.

Его тон по-прежнему не звучал, как издевка победителя, он был странно-искренним, и Бонд снова открыл глаза, посмотрел на Патриса.

— Я тоже когда-то был на твоем месте, — ответил тот на беззвучный вопрос агента. — И знаешь, есть некая точка, когда за свою верность ты можешь быть пристреленным, сброшенным с моста или с небоскреба… И когда домой ты либо возвращаешься в гробу, либо не возвращаешься вовсе.

— Ты дезертир, — вдруг произнес Бонд, как откровение, даже не заботясь, будет ли понятен ход его мыслей: с тех самых пор, как он пришел к выводу о военном бэкграунде наемника, он подбирал десятки вариантов, как тот стал тем, кем стал.

— Руанда, 1994, в составе миротворческой миссии, — как ни странно, Патрис понял его.

Чудовищная гражданская война, где сосед шел на соседа и в которой были убиты 800 тысяч человек за 100 дней, безупречный пример связи пропаганды и геноцида для учебников истории или психологии — и военные-миротворцы, которым было приказано делать слишком мало, иногда не делать вообще ничего, так и не сумевшие предотвратить трагедию… Джеймсу не нужно было дополнительных объяснений, как в таких условиях можно было стать дезертиром, тем более если тебе едва перевалило за двадцать. Стать дезертиром не от того, что тебя посылают под пули, а от того, что заставляют отсиживаться в кустах. Эта крупица информации преобразила весь характер этого человека, сделав его из безликого призрака кем-то живым.

— В общем, Джеймс, я предлагаю тебе подумать, пока ты приходишь в себя, — Патрис выключил давно оставленный без внимания телевизор, встал, — стоит ли псу быть верным, чтобы хозяин за эту верность его и пристрелил.

Бонду хотелось рассмеяться. Неужели Патрис думает, что открыл ему, Джеймсу, глаза, и теперь агент вмиг бросит службу и весь свой жизненный уклад? Но разве стал бы наемник тратить свое время на такое предложение, если б не было ясно и ему, и Джеймсу, и всем вокруг — что это правда, что агент 007 списан со счетов… Это были то ли его мысли, то ли шепот крутящегося вентилятора, и Джеймс закрыл глаза. Это все было слишком сложно сейчас; даже несмотря на то, что он давно знал ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к главе: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lXLVFCaN_0
> 
> Здесь много информации про геноцид в Руанде:  
> http://www.hrw.org/reports/1999/rwanda/


	7. Эпилог

— Знаешь, что мне не совсем ясно, — начал Кью, покрутив бокал с темным элем, от которого он изо всех сил пытался получить хоть какое-то удовольствие, слегка сутуло сидя за барной стойкой в лондонском пабе «Уайт Свон».

— Ммм? — не совсем внимательно отозвался Таннер, уныло уставившийся в экран телевизора, где «Ливерпуль» проигрывал «Сток-Сити» со счетом 2:1.

— Почему ни у кого не вызвали никаких вопросов факты, изложенные в официальном отчете об операции «Скайфолл»?

— А почему они должны вызывать вопросы? — рассеянно спросил Таннер, немного отвлекшись от экрана.

— Ну смотри сам. М каким-то образом скрывается из зала суда во время перестрелки, устроенной этим Сильвой, звонит мне — меня вначале чуть инфаркт не хватил, если честно, это же было прямо после того, как я сел в лужу с этим гребанным лэптопом, — и просит исхитриться сделать след для Сильвы, чтобы он последовал за ней в какую-то глухомань в Шотландии. Если это не, мягко сказать, необычное поведение для М, то я не знаю тогда что… Далее ей еще и удается отбиться там от Сильвы с помощью какого-то знакомого лесничего и охотничьих припасов. Тебе не кажется все это абсолютной чепухой?

— То есть, по-твоему, М не ездила в глухомань в Шотландии? — нахмурился Таннер.

— Нет, ездить-то ездила… Только как будто не по своей инициативе и, может даже, не совсем в одиночестве.

Таннер пожал плечами, явно недоумевая, чего Кью нашел в этом всем такого уж подозрительного.

— Поработаешь с М подольше — воочию увидишь, что она и не на такое способна. Ты же слышал, у Сильвы со всеми его техническими возможностями взломать и подслушать что угодно было явное преимущество в городе, что бы мы ни делали.

— Так-то оно, пожалуй, так, но все же…

Мысль Кью прервало громкое разочарование болельщиков: счет стал 3:1, и Таннер в сердцах шлепнул рукой по столу; и Кью, помедлив пару секунд, вдруг раздумал продолжать и отхлебнул из своего стакана. Похоже, кроме него действительно больше никого не смущали странности в этой истории: видимо, победа над кибертеррористом, едва не ввергшем МИ-6 (а то и весь Лондон) в полнейший хаос, опьяняла получше этого эля.

И только ему, Кью, казалось, что после того, как объявился Рауль Сильва, враг, как выразилась М, знающий их изнутри, у них появился такой же, знающий их, союзник. И рано или поздно он, Кью, выяснит, из какой тени вышел этот новоявленный друг.


End file.
